ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The-Psychid
Some Info If you need to make a card image, just click here, it's a card making system. --LilyTheAngel left this message. 05:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hybrids I do not know yet. I must first sort things out with another guy that happened to create the same thing before me. I don't know if he likes how i put it more or what. So, you will have to be patient. Ok? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Psychid45! I have not actually made any cards yet, but I'll try to get some done sooner or later. I really like your idea of a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Total Drama Island. Can I have the title of your biggest fan? Don't worry, I'm just trying to tease you!--CyberGirlFan 12:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I got it! Fanfiction Sure, just be sure to tell me if you do. I'd love to read something that has my work in it. Chaos josh - Talk 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD This is regarding your request to use Chaotic Reactor Dragon in my fanfic. I will allow you to use it on two conditions: 1.) That you also give credit to the creator of Nuclear Reactor Dragon, where I got the idea from, and 2.) if you give me details regarding your fanfic; I'd love to hear about it. If your good with these terms, then knock yourself out. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (2) For its appearance, think of Chaosdramon X from the Digimon (check out the Wikia) with a long wyvern-like neck and horns. The legs would be crouched in to give it a serpent feel, and there will need to be a large glowing core that has an orange glow like it will explode at any minute. If you can picture all that, then you've got it. If you have any more questions, then just ask. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (3) I read your idea for a disclaimer, and I am perfectly fine with it. I definitely appreciate you giving credit to both me and Jalal the dragonborn. I hope my card works out for you. --ChaosX97 left this message. 20:47, 28 September 2009 (UTC) Ghost Hedgehog No problem. You can (and must XP hehe) use my card =D. Sure Go ahead. The 9V rewording seems appropriate anyway. --Comet Knight 14:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Permission You sound to be a very respectable person, You have made me have a good first impression of you. Don't ruin it. lol. However much I wish, DKaiser is not an admin (but that doesnt mean you cant ask him for help). I am though, an admin, and pretty much the head of this wiki. The template you asked about is okay. It will be useful, and judging from the colors, you most likely obtained it from the Yugioh Wiki, am I right? No problem with that. But yeah, thats pretty much. Can't wait to read it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * Note: I do believe I already uploaded it some time ago. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, just how you had worded your question, it seemed very professional. I dont know, but professional here gots to be respectable. You are probaly the first person that has ever asked a question so well. Lol. Keep up teh good work. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Do as you will... Just ask me if you're going to use alternate text if you use it. Comet Knight 17:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Adnminship Ah, now you blew it. I thought you were respectable. Next time, don't ask for adminship. But as for teh respectable part, I'm just kidding. You were being modest. That's admirable. Anyway, so far, you look as if you're on the track of becoming an admin. Before I make you an admin, you will work as my intern, if you wish. Which means, if you don't have one already, go to MSN, and get a Windows Live ID. Just so you know, Hotmail is Windows Live. Then, message me back, and we'll talk and I'll introduce you to the team and decide on your projects. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Doomsday Heroes *I'm really curious about these cards. If you could tell me more information on the conception and creation of them, I'd really appreciate it. Danny Lilithborne 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Ok, so you'd like to use my Blackwing - Breeze the Light Air for your fanfic? OK... I don't quite get it, but I'd like a bit of infor about this Fanfic? >_> --DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC)--DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PS, it was meant to be broken :P hi Sin Slifer Why not make him "Divine", like following his original version, or just at least make him Fiend? --FredCat100 16:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sin Slifer Attribute All Sin Monsters are DARK Attributes so that's why Sin Slifer is a DARK monster because it is the corrupted version of Slifer. I will wait for my artist to draw that card...--Chizuruotohime 09:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am referring to his Type, not Attribute. But thanks for your cooperate, I am relax for that. Btw, if you answer to me, please respond in my talk page instead so I can read it and answer back. --FredCat100 20:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Salvation Priestess Correction Thanks for the correction for Salvation Priestess Chizuru~!! 13:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sin Ra and Sin Obelisk I think obelisk will not be joining the sin group....first of all sin monsters ( a few) are Dragons...except the pararell gear...thats all i know...its my opinion.Chizuruotohime 13:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko You made your own fictional yugioh too?...--Chizuruotohime 13:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Chizuruotohime I'm a female. I have an account on yugiohcardmaker.net and I use Magic Set Editor on my cards.--Chizuruotohime 13:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Chaos josh and UDK said that fan character pages are allowed. So, I won't plaster a deletetag on any of your articles unless you post an article that's empty or that just happens to be utter shit. Also, aren't you quite the dedicated one. You don't need to use the wikicode links in talkpages, you know. --UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 01:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin stuff Go ask Chaos josh or UDK about that. I don't have any mod/admin privileges. I just plaster deletetags in stuff.--UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 17:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Baned template thingy I'm not going to say anything about Thanonyx, since he might get pissed again, but the banned template is a decent idea TBH. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wrong I'm sorry, I was wrong.--Thanonyx 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for accepting my apology. Now can you tell everyone that I'm not a douche? I even added delete tags to my own cards that have copyrighted material.--Thanonyx 18:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) **Just out of curiosity do my Jack O' Lantern and The Great Pumpkin cards count? Popeye is public domain Just to let you know, if by some chance you see any Popeye related cards, don't tag them for deletion. Popeye just recently turned 100 which means all Popeye characters are now public domain.--Thanonyx 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) YCM lags I know u sent me amessage about your new story...when im gonna reply your message..it hangs...so send it to my userpagehere at wikia so that i can reply and sent a messge here as well..--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's All Up To U.D.K. Now I sent a message to U.D.K about Thanonyx. I hope he can help out. Steriaca 17:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity just out of curiosity, why are you deleting your own archetype? They're not copyrighted.--Thanonyx 16:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quandry If a card has an image that is fan art but the fan art depicts something copyrighted is it infringement or just fan art?--Thanonyx 23:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the info but I didn't make said card I just found it. It's called Action Defense.--Thanonyx 23:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cannot find it... When I open the Fanfiction page you sent to me this is what i got.. "Story Not Found Unable to locate story with id of 5631566". Is something wrong?? --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thank you for making the category for Yugioh DQ characters.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Duel Queen * it means duel queen...ill made a story about it...ill just think of one...or just in case check jadenkaiba's deviantart to see...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ** You can see the Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ page now...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) its ok Thats OK. They will be cahnge into drawing by jadenkaiba.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 02:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC)